Declan-Sav Friendship
The friendship between Declan Coyne and Sav Bhandari formed in season 9 of Degrassi: The Next Generation while they both attended Degrassi Community School. Friendship History Overview Declan was a new student in the second semester of their junior year, and the boys became friendly with each other through mutual classes. Declan went to Sav for advice when he was courting Holly J. Sinclair, and he in turn helped Sav out with Anya MacPherson. Sav was primarily the only boy that Declan would hang around with during his time at Degrassi, before transferring to Vanderbilt Prep. However, when Declan returned in the tenth season, Sav was dating his ex-girlfriend, Holly J., which Declan thought was a joke at first. It can be assumed that they are no longer friends after Holly J. admitted to Sav that she and Declan had sex during his stay. Season 9 In Waiting for a Girl Like You, Declan comments that Holly J. is a girl worth fighting for, and Sav sarcastically says, "You have health insurance, right?". They are both later shown to be in the same Media Immersion and History class. In History class, Declan sits in front of Sav, and they are talking about Sav's 1 year anniversary with Anya MacPherson. Declan says that maybe a relationship is just finding the right girl, while looking at Holly J. Sav comments "There's someone for everyone, I guess." Declan reveals that he messed up with her and she no longer trusts him, and Sav advises him to tell him how he feels, as girls love that. Declan tries to apologize to Holly J. and mentions Trish, causing Sav to loudly whisper, "Dude, you're still with Trish?!", ruining Declan's chance of an apology. Declan turns around and looks at him, which causes Sav to shut up. Later, Declan approaches Sav, asking if he could help him out. He tells him that Holly J. isn't like the girls he normally dates and asks for big ideas. This exchange causes Anya to interrupt and tell Declan that big gestures freak girls out, and Declan should just try and find time to spend with her. Declan asks Sav what his anniversary surprise is for Anya, and Sav tells him that it is a homemade Sanya scrapbook. The two laugh over how Sav is screwed, and Declan gives him two backstage passes to the Tess's concert. Sav thanks him, as Declan had just saved him with Anya. In Heart Like Mine (2), Sav, Anya, and Declan are deciding on who is the female lead for the musical. Sav calls Fiona, Declan's sister, vocally challenged, and Declan picks Fiona for the role, even though she cannot sing. Sav and Declan are later standing next to each other when Declan gives the role rightfully to Chantay. In Why Can't This Be Love? (2), Declan says that Sav is lucky to have Anya since she is such a hottie. When Anya is in the bathroom talking to Farrah, Sav is outside talking to Holly J. about rigging the vote. Declan comments that rigging the vote would be "deliciously schemey" and tells Holly J., "I can't believe you're not supporting this." Anya approaches Sav and begins to make out with him in front of Declan and Holly J., and Declan smiles at them before Holly J. pulls them away. In Degrassi Takes Manhattan, Sav attends Declan's pool party. Season 10 In''' Love Lockdown (1), Declan revisits Degrassi, and Holly J. tells Sav that she is having lunch with him. Sav, now considering Declan as "the ex," is paranoid that Declan is there to get back with Holly J., though she assures Sav that nothing will happen, even though Sav's instincts were correct. Later at lunch, Holly J. tells Declan that she and Sav are in a relationship, but he laughs, thinking she was joking. Upset by the news, Declan hides his emotions, saying he is just glad that he and Holly J. are talking again. At the Grundy Awards, it is now awkward between Sav and Declan, who both have feelings for Holly J. When Declan delivers a heartfelt speech dedicating his award to Holly J., Sav later confronts Holly J. about it, and she says he is being paranoid. Declan invites both Sav and Holly J. to a party back at his and Fiona's condo. Declan shows Sav a DJ app on an iPad and asks him if he wants to hook it up to their sound system, knowing it would get Sav away from Holly J. Declan announces Sav is DJing to the party, and Declan takes the opportunity to talk to Holly J. During the night, Fiona increasingly drank enough alcohol and acted sick to get Holly J. to spend the night. Declan and Sav fist bump, and Sav comments that it was a great party before he leaves. That night, Declan persuades Holly J. into having sex with him, therefore she cheated on Sav with him. Declan feels remorseful for flirting with his friend's girlfriend. In Love Lockdown (2), Declan goes to the school because he thinks Holly J. is avoiding him and talks to Sav, asking if he has heard from Holly J. Sav says he hasn't talked to her since last night and asks if she is okay. Declan lies to him saying that she helped out with Fiona last night and then got a cab home, and then tells him he has been trying to call her today. Declan asks Sav if she has called him, but Sav reveals to him that there are cellphone jammers in the school. He asks if he could get her to call him, and Sav agrees before leaving. When Fiona gets back to her condo, Declan mentions that he thinks it'd be kind of fun sneaking around behind Sav's back. Holly J. later makes amends with Declan, but cuts off contact. However, she does not tell Sav of her betrayal. In '''Halo (2), Holly J. comes clean to Sav about having sex with Declan, and Sav states that he knew that Declan was trying to get her back. Sav breaks up with her for cheating on him and for still having feelings for Declan, though they get back together by the end of the episode. Minis In Searching for Sinder3lla, Sav helps Declan find his dream girl so that Declan would teach him "the look." Trivia *They both have been romantically involved with Holly J. Sinclair. *They both have younger sisters: Fiona Coyne and Alli Bhandari respectively. *Both went on double dates with their ex-girlfriends. *Both were kissed by underclassmen girls while dating Holly J.: **Jenna Middleton kissed Sav on the lips. **Clare Edwards kissed Declan on the neck. Gallery Normal 909 (65).jpg D231.jpg 4345fd.jpg haiboys.jpg lookatthatface.jpg sexysav.jpg ishipit.jpg uglydudeandchantayruiningdapicture.jpg hawtstuffrighthere.jpg bros4lyfe.jpg howhatchalookingat.jpg weknowwelookhot.jpg theyrehawt.jpg 7897hj.jpg Coynes.jpg Vlcsnap-10362140.png Screencap63436.jpg 9090hk.jpg Normal 909 (63).jpg Werqwerqwrewr.jpg 5354.PNG 56465.PNG Normal c.jpg Episode-911-9125713.jpg Episode-911-9125757.jpg Degrassi-episode27-12.jpg 545rrr.jpg 77t.jpg Gfhggf.jpg Th th degrassi9010329.jpg Normal cap0046.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10